digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minotarumon
Minotarumon Minotarumon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Minotaur. When it first appeared in the card game, it was an Ultimate. Subsequent sitings are of it in the Champion level, thus in the Japanese version, they are named "Minotarumon Adult" (for its Champion form) and "Minotarumon" (for Ultimate) respectively. Minotarumon isn't very fast, but is very sturdy due to its extremely firm skin. Its left hand, the "Demon Arm" can create earthquakes powerful enough to hit the enemy no matter how far away it is, or where it is hiding, since the attack itself can move over great distances, making it a very powerful attack to use. Digimon Xros Wars Several Minotarumon appear within the Bagra Army in Taiki's dream. Digimon World 3 Minotarumon can be found at Asuka's Protocol Ruins. Its pale blue variation can be found in the Network Break Section, the passage that first connected Asuka and Amaterasu through the Catacombs thanks to Bulbmon. It can also be fought from various people that challenge you to digibattle. Its also the first digimon the Game Master will throw out. Digimon World 4 Minotarumon is seen in every dungeon in Dry Land. Attacks *'Darkside Quake' *'Bull Fighting Attack' (Demon Arm) Minotarumon (Champion) Minotarumon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Minotaur. It is a dark Digimon that possesses strong Darkside power. Although its movements are not swift, it has extremely firm skin, so it won't yield to ordinary attacks. The "Demon Arm" is equipped to its left hand.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/minotaurmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Minotaurmon] Digimon Adventure 02 Arukenimon created a Minotarumon from a Control Spire, in order for it to destroy a bridge, but it was destroyed by Raidramon with the help of Aquilamon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a Minotarumon and a Dokugumon were seen in a Mayan Ruin. The pair was defeated by WereGarurumon and sent back to the Digital World. A Minotarumon was seen among the world's DigiDestined Digimon during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon World 3 Minotarumon can be found at Asuka's Protocol Ruins. Its pale blue variation can be found in the Network Break Section, the passage that first connected Asuka and Amaterasu through the Catacombs thanks to Bulbmon. It can also be fought from various people that challenge you to digibattle. Its also the first digimon the Game Master will throw out. Digimon World 4 Minotarumon is seen in every dungeon in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Minotarumon digivolves from Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon. Minotarumon also appears in Ancient Canyon.It also appears in a quest,a 'wild' digimon on your farm said since it looked like cow it should produce milk and asked you to get Digi-milk from Minotarumon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Minotarumon digivolves from Goburimon at level 23 with 95 Defense and 360 Beast EXP. It can further digivolve to Etemon.It also apears in the Resistor Jungle area of Transfield. Attacks *'Earthquake Drill' (Darkside Quake): Generates a massive earthquake with the Demon Arm that floors opponents over a considerably wide range, so that no matter how far away they are they won't be able to escape. *'Bull Fighting Attack' (Demon Arm) Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species